Naruto: Mystery Dungeon
by Girl of Smarts
Summary: New Summary.Mild Cursing. A group of young outcast poke'mon set out to change the world's view on them. Will they become heroes or will they succumb to society's views?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Mystery Dungeon

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.

This is my first story. Now I know I can't ask you to be nice so I'll ask you to at least be helpful in your reviews.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Chapter 1: First impressions

A lone figure was walking through the forest. A very tired looking black and red fox. Poke'mon call his kind Zorua. His steps were the only thing he was aware of, not even the wary/curious onlookers in the trees around him.

Step... step... step... thud. The small figure collapsed. No one moved to help him or made a sound.

"What is going on here!"

"Shhh Lee!" ...almost no one.

The owners of those voices appeared out of the crowd one chasing the other. A male Tyrouge and chasing him was a female Sneasel of of odd coloring.

"A weary traveler needs help? Don't worry, I'll"- BONK!

"Would you quit doing that!" Shouted the very frustrated sneasel, "Don't you believe your actions have consequences? You can't just go rushing into- are you listening to me? Lee? Lee!"

No he was not listening and was feeding the downed poke'mon a pecha berry. "Mmph..."

"Oh no he's waking up!"

The other poke'mon scattered.

"Yosh! All in a days work for the future best exploration team ever!"

"Oh no not this again" Tenten grumbled.

"ugh...Did you say exploration team? Are you one from Konoha?"

"...um not yet,BUT, we will be once we get there!"

"Don't you dare drag me into this!"

"I'm going there too, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to lead the Konoha Guild someday!"

"I am Rock Lee and this"- gesturing to the pink sneasel behind him- "is Tenten. Let us go together then my new friend!"

"Now hold IT!"

Everybody froze.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to get past the volcano valley? I found you lying half dead on the ground! There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere near there again." admonished Tenten.

"But this time I won't be alone, I'm going with Naruto and you-"

"No way!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, please, please, pleeeee...

Naruto stared at the arguing couple for another moment until a sweet scent wafted across his nose.

_"Something smells good grrrooowwll."_ Looking back he wandered away from the bickering poke'mon following his nose and his stomach further into the forest.

"If you think for one minute..."

"This is my only chance to see- where did he go? Naruto?"

"Lee did you see how cautious everyone was, if you go after him you're only going to get into trouble-Lee?"

"Wait for me my new friend I'm coming too!" Lee shouted running in the direction he found Naruto's paw prints.

_"Why dosen't he ever listen to anything I say!"_ Was Tenten's fleeting thought as she chased after her hyperactive friend once again through the forest.

**With Naruto**

"I smell berries!" Naruto thought excitedly and came across an orchard full of pecha and oran berry trees. Hopping up the branches of the nearest one he sat down and began eating.

_"I wonder why there's no one around... oh well, more for me!"_ He continued eating never aware of the pair of eyes watching him from afar.

**With Lee and Tenten**

"Naruto where are you?" Lee shouted as he was looking around.

"Why do you want to find him so badly anyways? I know you know what he is." Tenten said trying to dissuade her friend.

"...A dark type? So are you." said Lee feigning ignorance. "Lee..."

"He's different but so are we. We have no right to judge him or anyone else without getting to know them first."

"And I know you know how that feels." Was what Lee said before continuing his search.

Tenten felt ashamed and returned to help Lee. She still felt going to Konoha was a bad idea but she would never let her friend wander into trouble alone.

**With Naruto**

Satisfied with a full stomach Naruto jumped back down to the forest floor. Looking around and seeing no one he still felt like something was a little off.

"PREPARE YOURSELF PUNY FOX!"

"What the-"

"I SAID PREPARE!"

"...For what?"

"Sigh, FOR YOUR DOOM SCUM!"

"Again, what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!-oops, shouted the voice in a higher pitch than before, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN TRESPASSING ON OUR TERRITORY!

"...I just got here..."

"I CAUGHT YOU BERRY-MOUSTACHED YOU THIEF!"

"I was hungry and had been traveling for days!" Naruto exclaimed getting annoyed by this voice. Was this some kind of joke? "Where are you?"

"I'LL NEVER TELL! BWAAHAHAHA~COUgh~hack~"

Naruto noticed some rustling in a nearby tree and a megaphone fell out of it.

"..." He began walking toward it.

"No No NO! Do not go near the tree stay away!" Who ever was in there didn't want to be found.

Once Naruto was under the tree he looked up into its branches and spotted what looked like a flame burning behind a giant leaf.

"Who are you?" he said creeping up from behind on what was really a much, much smaller poke'mon than that voice could ever have belonged to.

"AHHHHHH!...um pay no attention to the Chimchar behind the-"

"Jigs' up kid. What the heck are you doing, accusing random poke'mon of things they know nothing about?"

"Now ho-hold on, lets think about this. You don't want to hurt me. I'm the grandson of-"

"Like I give a shit gaki."

"If you were smart you would!"

"You're not so smart either mouthing off to someone you don't know. Accusing them too."

"I'm only telling the truth! Those berries you ate came from trees in Sarutobi clan territory, and as the grandson of the clan head its my duty to- HEY! Where are you going!"

"I'm not sticking around here though I hope you catch this trespasser or whatever."

"You can't just leave!"

"Listen squirt, I'm sorry I ate your berries- not too much we can do about it now- so I'll pay you back as soon as I get to Konoha."

A lightbulb went off in the chimchar's head. "Hold it, I know how you can pay me back, catch the thief!"

"Wha? Why should I?"

"Come on, you don't look like the type to leave a little kid to take down a criminal all alone." He pleaded.

Naruto started to walk away. "...I bet you couldn't anyways..."

~twitch~

"You don't look strong..."

~twitch~twitch~

"You don't look smart..."

~tic marks appear on forehead~

"In fact you don't look good at all."-SNAP

"I COULD KICK THIS GUY'S ASS ANY DAY!"

"So you'll do it then?"

"Yeah!-wait a minute..."

"Too late you said yes, no take-backs."

"...Who are you you little gaki?"

"I am Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of-"

"Too long an introduction." Naruto yawned as he started walking. "Hey wait for me!"

____________

____

_To be continued_

____________

_Next Chapter: Everyone's issues part 1_

Translations

Gaki-brat

Naru/Poke' World History

The world is made up of countries much like Naruto's world. They are run by a feudal lord caste system. Most have a guild which is supported by a feudal lord, some more famous than others (Konoha). The guilds' members are generally clan members of influential power. Clans like the Sarutobi hold territory for there clan to live in. Not everyone in a clan is the same species of Poke'mon.

AN: The justifying of the story is getting on my nerves. I center some things, save them, and it's left-aligned again. -sigh- I am so proud of my self! My goal was 1,000 words and I got more! This was written off the top of my head people. Keep that in mind as you read and review.

2nd AN: I just reuploaded this as I found the layout of my story was totally changed- again. Don't be suprised if this chapter is taken down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Mystery Dungeon

"Talking"

_'Thinking'/Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto. I use some references from serebii(a website, there is something keeping me from writing .net), I do not own that website or anything on it either.

Thank you's go to anyone who reviewed the first chapter. Keep it up!

Chapter 2: Everybody's Issues pt. 1

"So what is this guy supposed to look like anyway? Do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Weeell, I don't actually know a lot of details BUT," before Naruto could interrupt, "I do know its supposed to be horribly vicious giant-that and types like it don't live here." Konohamaru explained.

"...and you thought it was me?"

"It was you."

"How does that make any sense!"

"Hey, I'm just a little kid everything is giant to me."

"Grrrrr... look, I already apologized and I'm helping you. Lay off!"

"Touchy."

"What types don't live in this forest? Can't be that many with how many I've seen."

"Electric, ground, dragon, steel, ice, psychic, and dark types. You're right not that many."

"Are you kidding me? That's like, half of the poke' world!"

"Yeah, but we know what to look for at least."

"Why doesn't Konoha just send a team out here to check it out? Hello?"

Konohamaru's shoulder stiffened but he didn't say anything. Clearly he wasn't going to receive an answer so Naruto dropped it. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hold on a minute," Naruto started, "Did you say dark and ice types don't live here?"

"Yeah, that's why I stopped you. Why?"

000oooo000

_'Lee I will kill you for running off again!' _Thought Tenten stopping at the point where the forest ends and the Fiery Pasu begins.

_'Did he really go up to the Kazan keikoku again?' _She looked back to the forest that she and Lee had made their home not too long ago and remembered back when she first met him.

_~Flashback 3 years ago~_

_Poor Tenten was traveling through the Shinpi-tekina Yama all by her self in enemy territory no less. Psychic and Steel type pokemon love to make to make their home in its environment and neither are fond of dark-types._

_To make matters worse, there was no snow on this mountain and it was **hot**. Oh yes, sometimes being a dual-type had its disadvantages._

_'I can barely move anymore...' She plopped down under a ledge with a few vines growing around it. Unfortunately, it was early and the way the ledge faced put her in front of the sun._

_-Giant Sweatdrop- 'No shade, no food, my dad was right. Psychics are all nutcases...'_

_Tenten tried covering herself with the vines, too bad they had thorns on them._

"_YEOUCH!"she shouted, and then flinced as she heard it echo across the canyon._

_'...What are the chances nobody heard that?' thought Tenten. Then, she felt the ground start shaking beneath her feet._

"_**METAAAAAGROSS!" **_

"_...huh, guess I'm running. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

_An orange beam of light formed in front of Metagross and it shot at Tenten blasting her off the side of the mountian._

_'Is this really how I'm going to die?' she thought plummeting to her doom._

"_**SEEEEEIIIIISHUUUUUUUUUUUN!" **A green glowing ball of energy came up from under her and launched them back up the canyon._

"_WHAT THE H*** KIND OF CRY WAS THAT?"_

"_Oh my gosh are you all right?" shouted the glowing sentient energy, that actually seemed to have a form._

_'A baby?'_

_~ERROR: Flashback Interrupted~_

Tenten was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a crashing footsteps behind her. "Hmm? What the?"

000oooo000

"_**AYYYYYYYYYYIEEEEEEEEH!"**_

Lee looked up. He knew that sound, it was how he met "TENTEN!"

"Lee!" Naruto shouted as he came from out of the bushes.

"Naruto-kun! Tenten is in trouble!"

"We know that already! Came a voice he hadn't heard before. "She's been stealing berries out of my territory!"

"...Sorry Chimchar-kun, but I don't know who you're talking about there."

"I'm talking about that sneasel you've been hanging around with. Don't you know they're thieves!" shouted an irate Konohamaru.

"Hmm?" That statement jogged something in Naruto's memory.

"_Don't you know what they say about him?"_

"NEVER! Tenten has never stolen a thing in her life-"

"_Why me?" cried a young Naruto._

"Just face it, your friend's a-"

"_Monster."_

"_Freak."_

"_Why don't you just die!"_

"STOP IT!" -BONK-

Konohamaru and Lee stopped arguing at Naruto's outburst and he whacked them both upside the head with his tail.

To Konohamaru: "Didn't I tell you you can't go accusing pokemon of things and you can't judge them either!"

To Lee: "I get she's your friend and you want to defend her. But do you have any proof she didn't?"

"Look, the only way we will ever know for sure is to ask her ourselves."

"But we can't! Didn't you hear that scream she's in trouble! I have to help her!"

"Then I'll help too."

"What?" shouted an indignant Konohamaru.

"Well, I'm helping everyone else today, that, and they made sure I didn't die of starvation."

"Yosh! This way!" Lee said pointing to their left.

Konohamaru realized then which way they were heading. "-gulp-"

000oooo000

After walking in the direction Lee had pointed to for a while, Konohamaru began to have a conniption fit.

"Guys..."

"What?" Naruto and Lee answered simultaneously.

"..." He didn't answer because of the sign up ahead.

Fiery Pasu Ahead

"Alright, we can rescue Tenten and then we can go to Konoha!"

"It's a win-win situation!"

"We CAN"T go there!" Konohamaru shouted totally freaking out now.

"Don't worry, I've been through here lots of times!"

"...Didn't Tenten say she also dragged you back half-dead?" Naruto inquired.

"..."

"We're gonna DIE!"

"No we aren't. I almost made it to Kaseigan the last time. That's the last volcano in the valley. Konoha should be just on the other side."

"That's not the point! Really dangerous pokemon live in there. I heard if you're anywhere near the border they'll just come and snatch you up and you'll never be seen again." Konohamaru started wailing .

"I thought you were from Konoha, how did you get out here if you're this scared?"

"I didn't mean to jiji! I'm so sorry!" still crying.

"Who's jiji? I ain't no jiji!"

Keep in mind Lee seems to like wandering away from people. So he does, but not that far as he trips into a hole.

"Owww..."

"Lee are you okay- woah."

It seems Lee didn't fall into a hole but rather a really deep "Is that a footprint?"

"It's huge!" Konohamaru said from hiding behind Naruto.

Lee managed to lift himself out of it.

"Is that normal? Okay I get we're small-we're kids- but seriously does anything that big live out here?" Naruto asked close to freaking out himself.

"N-nn-o, th-tthat's not no-norm-mal."

"...Tenten and I have only been here for about three months, we never saw anything _this_ big."

"Konohamaru, what other types did you say don't live here?"

"Um, electric, ground, psychic, steel, dark, ice, and-"

"**DRAGON!" **came a female scream in the distance.

"O.o"

"...I think we found your thief...and Tenten."

_To be continued. _

_Next: Everybody's Issues Part 2_

Translations

Seishun: Youth (Those who are familiar with Naruto know Lee has to say this ha!)

Yosh: Let's go (Memory-based translation. Another Lee must)

Jiji: Grandfather; refers to someone old

-kun: honorific usually refers to a male friend.

Places are translated with Google. Lame names sound so much better in Japanese.

Kazan Keikoku: Volcano Valley

Shinpi-tekina- Yama: Mystic Mountains

Firey Pasu: Firey Path

* * *

Poke'World History

Everyone should know what a pokemon type is. There are 17: Bug, dark, dragon, electric, fighting, fire, flying, ghost, grass, ground, ice, normal, poison, psychic, rock, steel, and water. The regions they live in vary and in some places more than others. Just like chakra natures are categorized usually by country in Naruto because that is the predominant element. Specific places and territories are to be revealed soon. Stay tuned!

AN: Hello again! Thank you for reading the latest chapter of NMD. I felt I should work on this one after my bleach crossover story-its going to be so angsty. I feel happy again now. Mini segments at the end of these chapters will be your guide to what I couldn't get across in the story. Now you'll have no reason to be confused but if you ask questions its okay, just not what happens next!

I will be putting up Character Biographies soon either at the end of a chapter also or in my profile. But none of that until we get to the good stuff. Battling! Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Mystery Dungeon

"Talking"

_'Thinking'/ Flashback_

"**Salamence Talking"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Poke'mon. Isn't that obvious?

AN: I would have more to say if there were any reviews... more Google translations I don't like in here.

Chapter 3: Everyone's Issues Part 2

Now we know the boys are headed to Kazan Keikoku(1) ,but what happened to Tenten after they heard her scream?

_~ERROR: Flashback Interrupted~_

Tenten was startled out of her thoughts when she heard crashing footsteps behind her. "Hmm? What the?"

In front of her was a _very_ pissed off Salamence. At least it would have been considered normal looking and a little less terrifying had there not been purple glowing runes on it's blue skin/scales and possessed eyes with the same glowing color. It roared angrily.

"**AYYYYYYYYYYYYIEEEEEEEEEEEH!"**

This Salamence did not appreciate being yelled at in the face. **"You, ice-wench! How dare you defile my territory with your foul and chilling presence!"**

Tenten didn't know what to say- mouthing off to a dragon was a sure way to get yourself killed. However she had been in a similar situation before and thus knew what to do.

Run, and run she did. Of course that means chase, the Salamence did.

"**DRAGON!"** she screamed. Now we are back to the present and things aren't looking good for either parties.

000oooo000

"LET ME GO! LET ME OUT OF HERE! You are going to be so SORRY when I get out of here!" Tenten continued ranting from inside a cell.

"Quiet!" hissed a Charmeleon guard who's patience was wearing thin.

She began digging her sharp claws into the ground- bad idea. "Ow Ow OW! Hot Hot HOT!" Let this be a lesson, don't go digging with your bare hands in a volcano.

The Charmeleon sighed in annoyance.

Currently Tenten was being held captive in a volcano by what could only be described as a raving lunatic. Usually dragons, even Salamence, were pretty level-headed, but this one was insane! From when he first swooped down and carried her off, he hadn't stopped spouting nonsense. Totally random words and a few curses towards ice types. A group completely made of random pokemon from the valley were holding her while their boss-the raving lunatic- was putting the finishing touches on some invasion plan on Konoha.

Makes you think this is a normal villain right? Wrong! This guy's plan involved berries. BERRIES! In fact, in Tenten's line of sight was a vat full of berries boiling down and suspended over the volcano.

_'How do I get myself into these messes-oh look who the Purugly just dragged in...'_ The Salamence had come back, this time with MORE berries. However she got a good look at them. Passho, yache, wacan, haban, and just about every rare berry in existence. _'Holy crap! Are those enigma berries? Where did they get those!'_

" **Attention!"** As the pokemon lined up Tenten could see just how many there were coming in from deeper tunnels in the volcano. The pokemon weren't all so big by themselves, but the group was certainly big enough to be an army, and she started to get worried.

"**I am Hakushu Raiun, your leader, your MASTER!"**

The sea of pokemon began cheering. **"Enough!"** Then promptly stopped cheering.

"**I have concocted a potion made from the most powerful natural war-aids in existence. Each has the power to limit our weaknesses and strengthen our abilities alone. Together though, they form a potion with enough power that Konoha will be helpless against us! With these berries we shall be invincible!"**

_'Alright, maybe now it's not so crazy sounding.'_ Tenten was right. Berries were not grown just as a source of food in the old days. They were used to fuel the Guild-Wars' soldiers. The berries in that vat had to have been worth a fortune. _'But where did they all come from?'_ (AN: Pokemon and people value different things. Even in the video games berries that rare are valuable. It made sense to me, still don't know how they'll use currency though.)

A Magcargo slithered up behind Raiun. "Hakushu-taisho(2), forces in Sublevel A are ready to be mobilized.

A Graveler behind him. "All forces in Sublevel B are ready and awaiting orders."

One last commander, a Gabite, came up "All forces in Sublevel C are awaiting orders."

"**Excellent."** All that was left now was this "mega potion's" completion.

_'Gulp. This can't be good.'_ That's right. Now lets see whats going on with the boys.

000oooo000

The Kazan Keikoku is very wide, with a total of five of the world's largest volcanoes, thirty geysers and heat vents, and not so surprisingly, near the western edge, an onsen(3)- one of the most famous in the land. Too bad they were headed east. The heat was getting to them.

"How~pant~in the world ~pant~did you ever get through here?" Naruto panted.

"Its not so bad. Once you get used to it." Lee said without too much trouble. "Hmm. Maybe you should take a hike through the desert regions. That should build up immunity! Or maybe we could come back-"

"NEVER AGAIN! No more heat!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Man, what a baby." Konohamaru snorted.

"You have no room to talk! You're freaking tail is made of fire!"

~Several minutes of trudging later~

"Need...water..."

"Please give him something,just to make him shut up! I can't take the whining!"

"Umm... I don't have any."

Naruto exploded. "WTF YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO WATER! WE'RE IN A FREAKING VALLEY OF FIERY DEATH AND YOU HAVE NO WATER!"

The hot ground started shaking and fell in under them. Only then to shoot back up on a high-pressured stream of water.

"AHHHHHHHH!" steaming hot water.

"THERE'S YOUR WATER, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" Konohamaru shouted, even though it was volcanic spring water he still wasn't thrilled about being wet.

The water pressure stopped, dropping them unceremoniously onto the ground in a heap.

" I see we've made it to the geysers." Lee stated.

"So where do we go now? It's not like we even saw _any_ dragons carry Tenten this way."

"I'm positive it's this way. The geysers are in a ring around the tallest volcano in the center of the valley."

"What makes you think that's where it went?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you think if it's there it won't kill us, or hasn't killed her?" Konohamaru asked too.

"Because one That's where that other dragon up there in the sky is headed, and two they're usually very sensible creatures that don't kill for pleasure."

"Okay, Lee, I see two problems with that theory." Naruto began, "One that Charizard does not look very sensible- frankly,it looks possessed, and two it's headed straight FOR US!"

The Charizard was in a nose dive right toward them with strange red runes glowing on its body.

"Ohhhh, that's okay."

"WHAT!" came two chorused yells.

"Wait for it." Another geyser shot up and hit it straight in the face while the gang made a break for it.

"How did you know that was there? It's like all the geysers are hidden or something!" Naruto asked.

"AH! Good question. You see, the volcanoes erupt quite frequently but the geysers don't, and sometimes the lava cools over a geyser if it hasn't erupted for more than a week, I just remember where they are." Lee explained.

Konohamaru looked back to see the Charizard gaining on them. "LESS TALKING, MORE RUNNING!"

"What it should- AAAAAHHHHHH!" It swooped down and picked up Lee knocking Naruto and Konohamaru over.

"LEE!"

"Oi! I can appreciate that you may be hungry, but I'm not on the menu! **Ikusaton: Mahha Sentou!(Fighting release: Mach Punch)**" Lee started furiously punching the Charizard in the chest. This did not do much damage as Charizard(For some strange reason is classified as a flying type instead of dragon, wtf? It's a dragon for this story's purposes). However it got irritated and held Lee upside down by his foot to keep him away and flew off to the volcano. Now its headed that way. Oh the irony.

"Come back here! **Meiton: Kurai Myaku!(Dark Release: Dark Pulse)**" Naruto exhaled a large wave of black energy at Charizard's retreating form to no avail. Charizard and Lee were now both out of reach.

000oooo000

Tenten awoke to muffled voices.

"_What should we..."_

"_Stick...with the girl.."_

_~creak~_ "AH!"~thud~

"Wha-LEE!"

000oooo000

They may have only known each other for about a full day, but Naruto wasn't about to abandon someone who was that desperate to save his friend._'And he helped me too. He didn't even hesitate.'_ He liked pokemon like that, there needed to be more of them around. He would make sure Lee and Tenten were safe and that they all get to Konoha.

"This is awful! What could be worse!" Unfortunately, Konohamaru was currently having a panic attack which made that goal less likely the further they went on.

"You know, when you say that, things can ONLY get worse..."

"Our guide out of this death valley is gone!"

"We'll get him back."

"If any of the pokemon that live here find us tonight, we'll DIE!"

"Then we need to be quiet so they don't."

"Most of them live in that volcano;You want us to go straight to them! I'm too young to die!"

"..."

"-oof-huh?" Konohamaru bumped into Naruto who had just stopped in his tracks for no reason at all.

"...No you're not. I hate that saying, it's not true."

"What?"

"Pathetic. No one forced you to come along, but you did anyway. Things aren't quite going your way and you want to bail as soon as the going gets tough right? How would you feel if your own friends left you to die!"

"..."

"If you just want to sit and wait to die be my guest. I'M not going down without a fight. Anyone with dreams to accomplish will never give up trying to reach them! Not with their last breath!"

Konohamaru looked at him in awe.

"I will never give up! I said I'll help Lee and that's what I'll do. I don't go back on my words." Now finished with his little tirade Naruto started towards the volcano again. "-sigh- look, just go home you're close enough to Konoha now. You obviously got out here yourself before, you don't need me to get back."

"I can't..."

000oooo000

"Lee, are you okay? Wake up!" Tenten woke him up the only way she knew how. She slapped him.

"mmph. Ow..."

"You're okay!"

"Huh..." Lee blinked blearily "Tenten! We found...you." He trailed off noticing the bars they were behind.

"We?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun and Konohamaru-kun. We all came to rescue you!"

"...There's no one here except us."

"Then they are safe, that's good. It was awful Tenten! That Charizard was not sensible at all. I don't mind a chant to lift up one's spirits but that...that was just weird. It kept chanting like it was in a trance."

"What did it say?" Tenten asked feeling a bad case of deja vu coming on.

"He kept saying "_The rightful bearer of a Plate draws from the Plate it holds._"

"The what?" Tenten had a minor flashback.

_~Flashback~_

"_**I...prove...the rightful bearer...dra...d**** Konoha scum...shall rue the day..."**_

"_Hey do you mind not swinging me around down here!"_

"_**SILENCE SCUM! F******* cold-hearted, vicious, icy...Mad.."**_

_Seeing as the Salamence went back to insulting her, Tenten tuned him out the rest of the way._

_~Flashback End~_

_'Shimatta(4), if I had paid more attention I could have found out what he said back there! Something weird is going on here.'_

000oooo000

"What do you mean you can't go back home?"

"It's just like you said, I made the choice to come out here. It's my fault."

_~Flashback: POV Time~_

_**My name, it's always been important to me...for everyone else who used it. My grandfather is the one who named me after the Konoha Guild. In case you didn't know by now, he's the leader so yeah, it's kind of a big deal. Everyone always calls me "omago-sama"****(5)**. **Never Konohamaru, except jiji, he's the only one. That just upsets me even more. **_

"_It's like they honestly think that is my name! What is the point of calling me Konohamaru if no one uses it besides you jiji!"_

"_Do you dislike your namesake that much magomusuko(6)? Do you know why that is your name?"_

"_Why should I care, no one else does. I hate it!"_

_**I want them to see me for who I am! Not just somebody hiding behind my grandfather's shadow!**_

"_No one ever listens to me. They all listen to you though because you're the Hokage, their leader! If it means I have to beat you- I will become Hokage!"_

_**I have dreams, it just seems like they matter to no one but me. Like it's hopeless. My tutor certainly doesn't help any. Nothing he's done has made me any closer to becoming Hokage!**_

_He was standing in a clearing with a Persian scolding him._

"_How do you expect to become accomplish anything if you don't listen to your teachers! Omago-sama my teachings are the only shortcut to you becoming hokage!"_

"_Just leave me alone!"_

_**He also calls me by that title. I don't believe he cares about me at all. Probably just wants to get in jiji's good graces, him and everybody else. That's why no one even messes with me when I start trouble for them.**_

"_AAHH!" a seemingly innocent bystander's tail had just become the target of Konohamaru's new flame attack._

_Konohamaru grinned._

"_WHY YOU-" he stopped short seeing the guards that always shadow the boy._

"_I-I mean, I'm glad you are getting stronger omago-sama. Keep up the good work."_

_**It was getting as old as jiji- FAST. Nothing I did changed a thing. Then I heard about the thief that had been giving jiji a lot of trouble. I thought if I caught the thief everyone would finally acknowledge my strength. I never expected it to be...when I thought I saw what I was up against I wanted to go back. I didn't even know there was a dragon near here- just a bunch of outlaws. I ran and they scared me into the forest.**_

_~Flashback POV Time End~_

"So now do you get it? I can't go back. I can't go to jiji like this- a _coward_. I CAN'T!" he started crying and Naruto thought if he didn't stop soon they both might end up drowning in his tears.

"Is that all you are gonna do about it? Just sit here and cry?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you're right about one thing. Who would respect a little squirt like you anyway?"

"What!"

"You keep shouting 'hokage' 'hokage', but if you really want to be hokage there's only one thing you have to do."

"...What is it."

Naruto got a really determined look on his face. "You've got to defeat me in battle!" (Remembered that part straight from the anime!)

000oooo000

Lee had been punching and kicking the cell bars for a few hours before he finally collapsed onto the volcanic dirt. It had taken much longer for him to run out of energy than Tenten without the heat really affecting him.

"Lee, just go to sleep. If we're going to bust out of here, we need our strength."

"Sorry~pant~Tenten~pant~I'm just anxious. I don't really like being in closed spaces after being outside for so long."

"I know what you mean. At least we have a good view of the sky up the volcano shaft."

"It's pretty."

They lapsed into silence. The silence was then broken by Tenten's questioning.

"Do you really think they'll come for us?"

"Of course they will Tenten! Naruto-kun promised to help find you. Besides, he looked horror stricken at the thought of us being eaten."

"Lee, they're not going to eat us just kill us."

"Who's to say they won't eat us THEN kill us?"

"How did I get stuck with you as my best friend again?" she sighed.

"WHAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER!"

"Quiet in there!" the night shift guards growled in annoyance. They had been warned by the guy on the afternoon shift about the girl, but Lee was getting on their last nerve for being inappropriately loud.

"Sorry...you don't remember?"

"Please, how could I forget."

_~Resume Flashback~_

"_A BABY?" Tenten hadn't realized she said that out loud._

"_Um, Sneasel-san, I'm not a baby. Although your comments on my youthful appearance are very flattering!"_

"_...You're a baby."_

"_...No Sneasel-san, I just said I'm not."_

"_No, your species is, you're still just a kid!"_

"_...So?"_

"_What were you doing at the bottom of a chasm?" she asked stunned._

"_Climbing up with one hand tied behind my back." Lee answered truthfully. There was one hand still tied behind his back. "Then I heard you screaming so of course I had to come to your rescue!"_

"_...I-!" _

"_**META!"**_

"_Oi! That was not nice, blasting this young lady off of a cliff like that! Where are your manners!"_

"_**...META-METAGROOOOSS?"**_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_**ME-GROSS-META!"**_

"_I see."_

"_**META-META-METAGROSS!"**_

"_Wow."_

"_**...Meta."**_

"_Ooooh." was all Lee had to say._

"_...You speak Mineral?"_

"_What? No."_

"_Then what did he say!"_

"_I don't know but it sounded deep and profound."_

_Tenten and the Metagross stared hard at Lee, then at each other and back at Lee. Then, pretty much forgetting why he was there, the Metagross hovered off deciding that it was too much trouble to figure out. **'What was that back there? A hallucination? Ugh, no more metal alloys, only the pure stuff for now on. My head is killing me...' **Meanwhile Tenten was still staring at Lee like he was crazy._

"_Are you crazy! Do you know how badly that could have ended!"_

"_From what I gleaned of it, the story must not have been that bad. Maybe it was a painful memory."_

_An awkward moment of silence went by._

"_-GASP- Where are my manners! My name is Rock Lee, martial arts expert extraordinaire and future mystery dungeon explorer! What is your name?"_

"_...I don't speak to crazy people."_

_~Flashback End~_

"I still wonder what that story was about. Maybe it was a poem!"

"-sigh- Lee..."

"Nah, you're right it couldn't have been a poem. A tale of sadness and sorrow is more likely!"

"Why did you keep following me after that? Even though you had saved my life, I wasn't too nice to you. As a matter of fact, I ignored your entire being hoping you'd go away."

"...Because, I could tell that you didn't mean it."

"...How-Wait."

_~Flashback: 1 month from last time~_

"_So you're telling me if I help you get to Konoha, you'll finally leave me alone?"_

"_...Yes, if that will make you happy." Their mood seemed to kinda dim after that._

"_Alright, how do we get there?"_

_~Sometime Later~_

"_...It had to be a volcano. It **would** be a volcano-filled valley you drag me through."_

"_Just through this valley, it's on the other side. Come on, we've gotten this far."_

"_Alright, quit your whining! Let's go."_

_Tenten still believes she will regret those words the rest of her life. From the moment they set foot in the valley, they've been attacked one time after another in rapid succession. They were tired and it certainly did not help that the environment was taking it's toll on her even worse._

"_What is this the middle of a bandit camp! They just keep coming, and from out of nowhere!" she yelled, her claws raking across another opponents face._

"_I don't know," Lee replied kicking a rolled up sandshrew away "This might have been-!"_

_The ground began shaking uncontrollably. Lee and Tenten thought it might have been another geyser until their opponents fled in fear from something that burst out of the ground a moment later._

_They looked at the giant dinosaur-like pokemon. It was green and black had a black underbelly, two red/black tusks on either side of it's head and was very agitated._

"_I-I've ne-never seen a po-pokemon like that before..." _

"_Neither have I..." _

_It roared furiously and began to attack anyone that foolishly hadn't left._

"_We need to get out of here!" Tenten shouted in urgency. "Lee, are you listening to me! LEE!" She had turned around to see him not by her side anymore but charging at the beast head on._

"_**Noryoku: GATTSU!"(Special Ability: Guts)** The green glow that had surrounded Lee when she first met him appeared again, only to fizzle out and die when the creature's claws sunk into Lee's stomach._

"_LEE!"_

_The creature threw him to the ground and Tenten ran over to Lee to see that he wasn't breathing._

"_No, no, NO! This wasn't ever supposed to happen! Why does this always happen to anyone near me?" Tenten yelled in anguish._

_The monster stalked closer towards them both._

"_Don't you die on me...don't you dare die on me." she sobbed. "I'm sorry..." she cried on not noticing the monster closing in._

_~Flashback Break~_

Lee was smiling seeing as he made his point.

"...You heard that?" Tenten asked kinda embarrassed.

"Uh-huh." still beaming like the sun.

000oooo000

"How am I supposed to beat you in a battle?" Konohamaru asked skeptically.

"Don't know, don't care. If you want to be hokage, you have to beat me one-on-one. If you want respect, you have to stop running away from your problems. I'ts that simple." Naruto stated.

They had been walking as Konohamaru told his little sob story, and ended trekking up the volcano. All they needed to do now was figure out where their friends were. The moon was high in the sky and both were getting sleepy.

"So I take it you're not backing down?" Naruto said with an all-knowing smirk.

"No way am I gonna ~yawn~lose to you!"

"Then how about we find somewhere to sleep tonight. Can't stay out here in the open all night."

"...'kay."

Thankfully there were caves littered all around the sides of the volcano. Picking one, they settled down for the night, not even slightly suspicious that it was empty.

_To be Continued_

_Next Time: Aaand ACTION!_

Translations

1.)Kazan Keikoku: Volcano Valley

2.)Taisho: general; commander (pick one)

3.)Onsen: hot springs; public bath

4.)Omago-sama: Honorable Grandson

5.)Magomusuko: grandson

Poke'World History

The Sarutobi clan is in charge of most of Hi no Kuni's territories. Unfortunately in later years their own numbers have dwindled but they are no less powerful. In a raid about 15 years ago, the head of the clan and current Hokage- Sarutobi Hiruzen- eradicated a clan that tried using the shift in power from 3rd to 4th hokage to take over. Overconfident and severely underestimating the new, young guild master, they staged an invasion of Sarutobi clan territory. They effectively seized 1/3 before their leader was defeated atop Mt. Kaseigan by the 3rd. The 4th hokage then set their punishment, and Hiruzen carried it out single-handedly. A whole lot of executions were given out that day. Nicely done for an old guy, right?

* * *

Hello again. 13 pages and tired now but happy I'm almost done with this arc. Two more chapters to go! The fighting comes next, please stay tuned!

When it comes to techniques they will be of the same element as in pokemon but done as jutsu so a few things are changed around. Raiton for example will be for electric attacks even though that's not the correct translation. A lot come from google translations, there may be mistakes but bear with me people. Also, some will just be used in a different way. Meiton (Dark release) was actually used in the 3rd Shippuden movie and here it will be used for dark-type moves.

If anyone has more questions, please don't hesitate to review and ask. It makes me a better writer in the long run to hear what you think about my story. Read and Review!


End file.
